Benchmarking typically refers to a test used to compare various aspects of computer-related hardware and/or software. Trade magazines and other organizations have developed various benchmark tests, which may be used when reviewing a class of products. One particular type of benchmarking is three-dimensional graphics benchmarking which tests different aspects of a graphics processor and, in particular, the manner in which the graphics processor processes graphics information. This type of benchmarking is automated, quantifiable, and reproducible. It is also well understood and has been in use for years.
Another particular type of benchmarking is video benchmarking. Video benchmarking tests different aspects of a graphics processor and, in particular, the manner in which the graphics processor processes video, performs digital versatile disk (DVD) decoding, etc. Unlike three-dimensional graphics benchmarking, video benchmarking is problematic since it is highly subjective in nature, and typically involves a gamut of natural images, etc.
In the same way that there is currently tremendous value in three-dimensional graphics benchmarking, similar value would apply to video benchmarks, if a quantifiable and/or automated video benchmark could be created. There is thus a need for overcoming these and/or other problems associated with the prior art.